


Falling Back to the Start

by snarkymuch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Reunion, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: A little drabble of Steve and Peggy reuniting at the end of endgame.





	Falling Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> I loved everything about Endgame. I love the bond Steve and Bucky share. It hurt a little how it ended, but I am okay with it too because Steve got the life he wanted. He chose it for himself and I can't fault him for that. Anyway, that said. I wrote this drabble on my phone. I had feelings okay. I don't know why, I needed to write it, so I did.

Steve's heart was somewhere in his throat as he walked up to the plain wooden door of the small house, the sun warm on his back. He wore a uniform he'd scavenged from the base, tie tucked in neatly and hands at his sides. His palms were sweaty and his breaths quick as he stared down the door that stood between him and his future—between him and his past.

He licked his lips and raised a hand to knock, knuckles gently rapping on the door. He wasn't even sure if she was home. Maybe he should have checked.

Time ticked by and wondered if he should knock again, but before his knuckles could touch the door, the knob turned, and the door creaked open.

He saw her hair first, brown locks falling into the light, glowing warmly, and then her face as she looked up. There was a moment before it all fell into place, where he saw her smile, so carefree. He never thought he’d see it again.

God, he'd missed that smile.

And then like a lock clicking into place, everything came together. Her eyes met his, and she froze, her lips parting ever so slightly in shock, hand reaching up to his face but not quite touching.

“Steven.” Her voice barely a whisper.

“I'm sorry, I'm late.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this little drabble. Let me know! --snarks


End file.
